Fighting Chance
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Barry/Sara) Barry's feelings for his best friend Sara is stronger than ever but when she gets engaged to Oliver Queen he feels broken, until somebody who he helped put away comes back to settle a score with him. Will Sara realise her feelings and save him before its too late.


Fighting Chance

(Alternative Universe Barry/Sara, Arrow and Flash does not exist this time and neither does the canary)

Barry Allen was the best forensic man on the team and Sara lance was the best detective in the whole city, she earned her respect without any help from her father Captain Lance… Barry and Sara's were partners and best friends, lately they had been on a new case where a killer had been running around… entering the lab she smiled "Hey Barry" Sara greeted and Barry smiled as he continued working on the samples left behind at the crime scene.

"Have you got anything?" she asked taking up her seat opposite his table.

"I am still waiting for the DNA results and as for the other results on the metal left behind belongs to a knife, it must have broken off in the struggle" Barry replied handing her the results.

"Ok thanks" she turned and walked to the elevator but not before turning around to him "You still coming around for dinner" Barry smiled to her and nodded his head "Yes I am Sara" Sara grinned "good because I have some news" Barry looked to her confused at first then shrugged as she walked out, he was worried that she was going to announce something big, she was in a relationship with Oliver Queen: A billionaire business man who own dozens of businesses in the city and all over America, Sara met him when she accompanied Barry to a forensic lecture which Oliver Queen was at to announce he had his company build a new machine that could make forensic analysing faster and more efficient and since then Sara and Oliver Queen were dating for 2 years.

Barry had seen it all with Sara, the ups and downs as well as the tears she cried and he had been there for her as she was with him when he had trouble, Barry developed deep feelings for her, he was head over heels in love with her… he hoped to tell her soon but she was with Oliver now so she was happy.

Oliver Queen's mansion:

Sara Lance had recently moved into Oliver Queens place, Barry felt as if he was out of place amongst Sara's new friends and her boyfriend Oliver Queen, luckily Joe picked up a Tuxedo for him. Joe had raised Barry when his parents were brutally murdered whilst Barry was in his cot so Joe took him in, deep down being a forensic scientist was a way to hopefully find the man responsible because he was never caught, Joe felt guilty that he failed to catch Barry's parents killer but Barry knew Joe was not responsible for anything.

Sara and Oliver circulated amongst the members of the party and Sara grinned seeing her best friend arrive "Barry" she called happily and Barry smiled seeing his best friend his eyes bulged out at the sight of her in her black dress but he snapped himself out of it.

"Hey Sara" he replied hugging her.

"Thanks for coming" she said and he shrugged "You know I'll always be there when you need me" she nodded her head, "me and Oliver will be making an announcement" she looked nervous as hell and that scared him but nodding his head he began to circulate amongst the guests.

Oliver Queen drew everyone's attention with a cough and began to talk "Ladies and gentlemen, I like to thanks you all for coming here tonight… I like to take this moment to introduce my fiancé to you 'Sara Lance'" Barry felt his heart stop and he gave a sad smile before turning on his feet to head quietly towards the door hoping nobody would see him go unfortunately though that was not meant to be.

"Barry… where you going?" Sara asked and Barry gave her a warm but sad smile "I got to get back to the lab, double checking some evidence for a different case" Sara nodded her head in understanding "Congratulations" he said before turning back and heading off, Sara smiled sadly wiping her eyes as she watched her best friend disappear into the night.

The next day:

Barry was working in his lab trying to figure out how to make it through the wedding knowing he had missed his chance to be with her and now he had to deal with the pain alone using it as a teachable moment.

Sara was at her desk wondering on what she was going to do, she needed to break the news to Barry which she knew he was not going to like it one bit.

"Hey Barry… can we talk?" she asked entering his lab and he sighed knowing what was coming.

"Sure" he replied giving a kind smile and he led her off to the office slowly.

"Barry… I got something else to tell you" she said looking at him.

"Ok…" he replied drawing out the 'o' placing his hands in his pocket.

"Oliver and I will be moving from the city, we're heading to Los Angeles" Barry felt his heart break but he smiled softly "So, you'll be leaving us all… wow that's big news" She nodded her head and he chuckled "I thought you were going to tell me you're pregnant" she giggled nodding "Maybe one day… are you ok?" she asked seeing the tears filling his eyes and he laughed "Yeah, just have something in my eyes… I am happy for you" Sara smiled sadly hugging him tight "You're my best friend Barry" she whispered and he nodded his head "As you are mine Sara" Barry replied and headed off back to work but found it to be difficult to concentrate on anything so he decided it was time to head home.

Sara went back to her office and waited for the results on the DNA that Barry said was coming up to her, she went to the break room for something to drink and she looked through the window when she saw Barry placing the results on her desk before heading to the exit in a hurry, Sara lowered her head and leaned back against the table seeing Barry was in pain but she had no idea why 'Was it because she was leaving?' 'Was it because she was getting married?' 'Why?' she was confused.

As the days progressed Barry was basically unseen by Sara, she called his cell and no answer… he had not been in work either for some time which was worrying her so she went to his apartment finding the door to have been broken and the place wrecked with specks of blood splatters on the wall.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she dialled the police station and called for the CSI unit to come down, she was now hoping it was Barry's blood.

Joe and Sara waited patiently for the results for the blood analyses on the blood splatter on the walls hoping it was not Barry's, the CSI they sent looked to them "It's Barry's" they lowered his head and Sara went into the bedroom which was untouched, she could not think of a reason why Barry was taken.

Once the apartment was clear only Sara remained, completely silent.

Barry:

Barry groaned painfully as he groggily looked around the room, he had no clue where he was except the room was cold as ice.

"Hello Mr Allen" a hard male voice sounded, Barry recognised the voice instantly, it was from a case he worked on with Joe and he took the stand giving the results of the stand.

"Reynard… you're so supposed to be in prison" Reynard replied "because of you"

"You should never have smothered your wife whilst she slept" Barry snarled and received a punch across his face sending him falling backwards, Reynard gave a sickening smirk and kicked Barry 3 times in the ribs before turning around leaving a gasping and wheezing Barry laying on the floor coughing.

"You have until this dial reaches maximum temperature before you freeze to death Mr Allen" Barry watched as he closed the door and locked it before crawling over to the wall, he was already beginning to feel the cold rising fast.

"Freezing to death in this box… kind of a boring way to die, especially for me" Barry muttered shakenly "S-S-S-Sara, if you hear this… get your ass here" he chuckled before falling silent to save his energy.

Sara:

Sara was sitting quietly in the main room quietly wondering what the hell she was going to do, they had no idea on where the hell let alone who the hell could have taken her friend.

She began to feel there was something missing now, she felt cold which was weird considering the weather was nice and warm.

"Sara" Oliver called to her and Sara turned to him and smiled "Hey Ollie" she replied and he nodded "You ok?" he asked and she nodded "Oh yeah I am fine" Oliver did not look convinced and she sighed "No I'm not, my best friend has been taken and I'm lost" Sara ran her hands over her face then through her hair.

Oliver smiled "Sara… when I first met you, I saw something between you and Barry… a spark"

Sara laughed "Barry's my best friend Ollie"

"Sara… I have seen the way Barry looks at you when you're not looking, and I've seen how you are with him" Oliver said and continued before she could interrupt "You're less guard with him… you built walls around your heart and Barry did not need to find a way through… you built them with him inside" Sara let her mind wander and her eyes widened "Oh my…" Oliver smiled "Go on Sara… Go find the one you really want"

Sara smiled sadly "I'm sorry" she whispered and he shook his head "You don't need to be sorry Sara... we had fun" she handed him back her ring and walked out the door just as Joe called to inform her about Reynard.

Reynard was walking out of the club that night laughing not realising trouble coming his way until it was too late when Joe's car and the squad cars sped, Reynard smirked and kneeled down placing his hands on his head as Sara burst from the car and bolted straight at him.

"Sara calm down we need him to tell us where Barry is" Joe yelled even though the urge to throttle the living daylights out of Reynard Filled Joe's every nerve.

Sara though was not listening as she grabbed Reynard's throat and slammed him into the car hood "Where is Barry?! Where is he?!"

"Right now… hopefully frozen solid" he laughed until he started to choke and gasp for air "Sara stop, we need him alive" Joe's words finally reached her ear and she pulled back.

Reynard laughed before he was handcuffed and taken away.

"Frozen solid?" Sara whispered and she looked to Joe "I think I know where he took Barry"

They drove off.

Barry was shivering as he was becoming colder, the reading was at maximum and Barry was beginning to lose consciousness, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake he was failing and soon he fell into darkness, his body slumping to his side and he became motionless.

There was a frozen storage facility nearby where they stored meet in fridge containers, Sara and Joe co-ordinated with the uniformed officers to search the area.

"Detective Joe!" an officer called before banging on the container door "Barry Allen… you in there" it was the only container that was running on full power.

Sara and Joe managed to open it after prying the lock off and Sara opened the door finding Barry's near frozen body lying motionless.

"Barry" she whispered running over to him before dragging him out "Call an ambulance!" she shouted as she lay Barry down on the floor.

"Barry please wake up… now" Barry was not responding to her or Joe's pleas to wake up, his face was bruised and blood stained him from the fight in his apartment earlier when Reynard busted in not to mention he had some cracked ribs from Reynard too.

"Barry damn it… Wake up!" Sara tried louder but he was still not responding.

The sound of the ambulance in the distance caught Joe's attention but Sara was too focused on Barry, leaning in slowly she whispered in his ears "Barry… I need you to wake up, I need my best friend, I know how you feel and Barry… I love you too, so please show me you're going to be alright" she did not expect it to work but felt overwhelming happiness when she felt his hands squeezes her.

Central City hospital:

The doctor who worked on Barry informed Joe and Sara he was going to be fine, apart from being nearly frozen but apart from that Barry was getting stronger, he still not woken up yet which made Sara worry but she could not stay, the commissioner of the police force called her to his office.

Barry groaned painfully finding Joe sitting there with a smile "Hey Joe" Barry smiled "you have not watched me sleep since I was a kid and I had nightmares of my parents death" Joe nodded "I remember, you had us worried" Barry looked around "Sara?" he asked and Joe looked down to the floor before looking to Barry "Barry, Sara has been called to see the commissioner of police" he said and Barry looked concerned "is she ok?" Joe shrugged "She was pretty rough with Reynard" Sara came in and smiled "Barry" she walked over to him giving his cheek a kiss before freezing "Uh did you he…" she was cut off when Barry pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers before pulling back and resting his forehead to hers "I love you" she smiled "I love you too"

Joe left with a smile and looked to the officer guarding the door "50 bucks, hand it over"

"Oh man, I thought it take them longer" he complained and handed Joe the 50.

"Double or nothing says they are married by next year" Joe challenged.

"You're on" the guard laughed as Joe walked away.

And as for Sara and Barry well they were busy, snuggled up on the hospital bed with their arms wrapped tight around the other "don't scare me like that again Barry"

"I won't Sara, I promise" he drifted off to sleep and she drifted off too unknown to them that Joe and the guard were making bets on how long it would take for them to get married.

(I hope you enjoyed this story)

Lycanboy666


End file.
